Back to Beverly Hills 90210
by cinderella9056
Summary: Brenda returns from Paris with Donna. Kelly drugged Dylan to make him think that they slept together & that she was pregnant with his baby. What will Dylan do? Will Brenda forgive him? Will Kelly's secret come out and why she has done what she did? Will Brenda help Dylan through this and what will Kelly do if Brenda forgives Dylan and stays with him ruining Kelly's plans for Dylan?
1. Chapter 1

BACK TO BEVERLY HILLS 90210

Disclaimer: I do not own Beverly Hills 90210 or any of the characters you recognize

A/N: Senior Year, Brenda and Donna has just come home from Paris This story is dedicated to starlite22

CHAPTER ONE

Kelly knew she had to play this just right. She had wanted Dylan for years and he paid no attention to her. Now she had him just where she wanted him. He thought that they had sex and in a couple weeks she would have a pregnancy test done and it would show that she was pregnant. What no one knew was that she had gone to a clinic and chose someone that looked like Dylan and had herself impregnated and it worked. Two weeks pregnant is what she was. She was going to trap Dylan and he would never know the baby wasn't his because it would look like him. So all she had to do is survive two weeks of Brenda and Dylan. The fool thought she was going to keep Dylan, she had been planning on a way to get Dylan away from Brenda since she found out about Brenda and Dylan. She had been plotting and not getting anywhere but with Brenda going to Paris with Donna and Kelly staying home she had the perfect opportunity to move in on Dylan. Brenda was a fool, she was going to lose the one person she loved the most and that was Dylan. Dylan would break up with Brenda when he found out she wanted him and she was pregnant with their love child. She knew that Dylan loved her, he just hadn't admitted it to her or himself. This morning when they woke up naked after supposedly making love he was upset because he had to return to Brenda now that she was coming in not that he slept with her. She couldn't wait for Brenda to get hers and for her to lose Dylan. Two weeks is all that she had to wait then Dylan would be hers. Dylan had told her that he didn't want Brenda to know. She knew he worried about Brenda's feelings and what she would do. What he really was worried about was Brandon's reaction to Dylan cheating on Brenda, he and Brandon was like brothers though and Brandon would be upset but would support Dylan and her and not Brenda.

Dylan had washed himself clean in the shower rubbing Kelly off. He can't believe he actually slept with Kelly. He had spent the summer with her, but he never meant to sleep with her and betray Brenda that way. He must have been really drunk because he didn't remember having sex with Kelly but knew he did. Would Brenda forgive him if he told her? He somehow doubted it. He couldn't tell her and he had to keep Kelly from telling her. He loved Brenda and always would. He had a summer fling while she was away which would hurt Brenda especially it being her best friend Kelly. How could he have done this? How could he have had sex with Kelly and he didn't remember it? He was awoken by Kelly kissing him and touching him so he knew it was true. God, this was a mess, if Brenda found out. He just had to make sure she didn't. He would have to call Kelly and make sure she didn't say anything to Brenda.

Kelly had taken a shower and was just now coming out of the bedroom area when she walked over to Dylan and tried to kiss him. He turned his head and said to her, "This was a mistake, I am sorry, Kelly. I love Brenda and she can't find out about this. Bren is your best friend and we can never let her find out about this. I'm sorry."

Inside Kelly is seething but she keeps her cool and smiles at Dylan knowing this was temporary soon Dylan would be hers and he would love her and their child more than he ever loved Brenda. "Of course, Brenda is my best friend and I don't want her hurt by this. We are friends who gave into passion one night, that's all. Get ready her plane comes in, in an hour and a half and you'll want to be there." Kelly smiles thinking this is temporary, let's see she could leave her bra or underwear under the bed. No that would tip Dylan off and he may think she did it on purpose so she couldn't do that. "I will just go and get my clothes and get dressed and get out of here." Kelly walks into his bedroom and gets dressed and walks out the door saying, "See you at the Walsh's later." They were having a little get together for Donna and Brenda and them coming home from Paris.

Kelly would pretend to be happy that Brenda was home. Kelly had always wanted what Brenda had, her family, her brother, her boyfriend Dylan and soon they would all be supporting Kelly who is pregnant with Dylan's baby. Kelly truly believed that it was Dylan's. Kelly had talked herself into believing that Dylan loved her and that once he found out she was pregnant with his child Brenda would be history and Dylan would ask Kelly to marry him and they would raise their baby together. At least that is what was going to happen, she was convinced of it.

She walks out the door smiling, which does not go unnoticed by Dylan and wonders why Kelly is smiling. What was she up to? He had a bad feeling that Kelly was up to something and that he wasn't going to like it. Would she tell Brenda what happened? All he could do is wait and see. He goes into his bedroom and gets dressed and hurries up because Brenda's plane was due in pretty soon and he wanted to be there to greet Brenda. He loved her and wanted to see her. He realized how much he had missed her and that spending time with Kelly who was Brenda's best friend was so very wrong and sleeping with Kelly last night was very wrong. He detested himself for it. He realized he spent time with Kelly because she was Brenda's best friend and he missed Brenda and Kelly was there and Brenda wasn't home and he had just realized that he could lose Brenda and sure hoped not. Fifteen minutes later he left his house and drove to LAX to meet Brenda's plane which was due in, in forty minutes. He couldn't wait to see her. Pretty soon he would be seeing her, holding her and making love to her. He couldn't wait.

He arrived at the airport, parked his car and ran into the airport searching for the right gate and he sees Dr. Martin and Mrs. Martin, Donna's parents and David, Brandon, Cindy and Jim. He walks over to them and Jim knowing that if he wasn't nice to Dylan that Brenda and he would be right back where they had been before she left for Paris. He greeted Dylan and they waited for Brenda and Donna to come out the gate. Pretty soon you see Donna and Brenda.

Let me know what you think in a review! starlite22 I will be updating the other stories of 90210. So I am sorry I have not updated my other 90210 stories in quite a while I am trying to figure out where to go with my 90210 stories which is one reason I haven't updated. I also didn't think very many people were interested in 90210 stories because there is not a lot of reviews on them. So if you want them updated please ask like starlite22 did. Thank you starlite22.


	2. Chapter 2

BACK TO BEVERLY HILLS 90210

Disclaimer: I do not own Beverly Hills 90210 or any of the characters you recognize

A/N: Senior Year, Brenda and Donna has just come home from Paris This story is dedicated to starlite22

CHAPTER TWO

The minute that Dylan saw Brenda he knew how much he loved her and only her and he always has and always will love Brenda Walsh. Kelly was a mistake and always would be. A summer fling is all she was, Kelly was a mistake. A bad mistake especially since Kelly was Brenda's best friend.

Dylan and Brenda ran toward each other and Dylan took Brenda into his arms and kissed her passionately. They were conveying to the other how much they had missed each other, while David walked toward Donna and kissed her. Kelly, who walked up to the group minutes later, tried to smile and pretend it didn't hurt her to see Brenda and Dylan kissing like there was no tomorrow.

Last night Dylan thought he had, had sex with Kelly but kissing Brenda was better than anything he felt this summer with Kelly. He couldn't remember his night with Kelly and didn't want to either. He wished he could forget this summer and anything to do with Kelly. He made a mistake coming near Kelly and he didn't know it then but his secret would come out and had the potential to destroy his relationship with Brenda. That is what Kelly intended to do destroy his relationship with Brenda.

Kelly was good at pretending to like Brenda, to treat Brenda like a sister. Truth was though she hated that Brenda had everything she herself wanted. A loving family, Cindy, Jim and Brandon, and Dylan a guy that Kelly herself had always wanted. She had been in love with Dylan for five years since middle school and he never paid her any attention, then Brenda showed up when Kelly was about to make her move on Dylan which she was sure he would return her affection but no Brenda had shown up and Dylan had gotten serious about her and all of a sudden Kelly didn't have a chance to make her move because he was with that bitch Brenda.

Kelly walks over to where Dylan and Brenda are and she finally greets her family and Kelly puts on her best friends act and tells Brenda "I missed you and Donna so much. I was lonely without you guys. We'll have to go to the spa or something to celebrate you guys coming home."

"Kelly, you are going to be at the party later, right?" Cindy asked her. "Your mother is also coming with Erin."

"Yes I will be there Mrs. Walsh. I wouldn't miss a party for Brenda and Donna's homecoming."

"Let's get out of here. We'll see you in a few hours Kelly, Donna, and David." Jim Walsh said.

Dylan said to Brenda, "Do you have to go home or can you come with me?"

"Dad, Mom I'm going with Dylan and will be home later." Brenda said and before Jim could say anything that would drive Brenda away from them again and the whole cycle again of Brenda vs. Jim over Dylan, Cindy said "Just be back home in about an hour and a half so you can change for the party but first your luggage."

So they all went to get their luggage and after that Dylan tells Cindy they would see her in an hour and a half. He grabs Brenda's hand and off they go and Cindy just smiles as Jim who was not happy. He had hoped that she would have gotten over Dylan while she was gone, he guessed not. Damn. "You know what they are going to be doing don't you? Having sex."

"Yes, they are but hopefully he uses a condom along with Brenda being on birth control."

A shocked Jim looked at his wife and said "And that is okay with you?"

"No but you can't stop them Jim and if you try to she will just leave and move out again. You are going to have to accept it."

"I know you are right but thinking that my daughter has a sex life is hard."

"I know, Jim, but she does and since we have no say in the matter of what she does with Dylan let's hope that Dylan and Brenda are responsible and she don't get pregnant."

"Oh, gee thanks for that image." Jim said and picks up a bag and Brandon gets the rest.

"Dylan and Brenda have always been responsible. If that helps you."

"It really doesn't Brandon. Thanks though."

Meanwhile Brenda and Dylan get to his place and the minute the door closes they are headed to the bedroom and Dylan was thankful that he remembered to put clean sheets on the bed so she wouldn't know by smelling the sheets that he was with Kelly. He couldn't lose Brenda. He stopped thinking at all when Brenda pulled back and looked at him and said, "I missed you so much Dylan."

"I missed you, too." Dylan leans his forehead against hers and they just look at each other for a minute before they kiss again and give in to the passion that is Brenda and Dylan.

Meanwhile outside Kelly is sitting in her car watching for movement. She was not happy with what she thought was going on in the house. And in his bedroom. The bedroom she herself had spent the night in. The bedroom that Dylan thought they made love in. Pretty soon she would have it all. Dylan would be hers and Brandon, Cindy and Jim would be concerned about her and how her pregnancy would be going to worry about Brenda and her hurt feelings. All the attention would be on her, on Kelly like it should be and like it should have always been. Brenda was going to be out in the cold. She was sure of it. She better go change for the party that the Walsh's were throwing for Brenda and for Donna. She drives away sadly knowing what was going on in Dylan's but that wouldn't last for long. She would make sure of it.

Let me know what you think in a review!


End file.
